


【盾冬】汗珠/Beads of Sweat（pwp一发完）

by yuxi_yixin



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Top Steve Rogers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxi_yixin/pseuds/yuxi_yixin
Summary: 盾冬的视频play车 六千多字 没什么内涵 就是肉视频play⚠️ 自&慰⚠️





	【盾冬】汗珠/Beads of Sweat（pwp一发完）

   Bucky从冰冻中醒过来的那一天感觉自己的脑袋有什么不一样了，还没反应过来就被从旁边冲过来的人一把抱住，是Steve。Steve一脸欣慰的告诉他，苏瑞把他脑袋里的东西清除掉了，但就是最近一段时间需要定期的身体检查。在那之后，Bucky就经常辗转在苏瑞的实验室和郊外的茅屋。  
   今天Bucky也被带去做检查，晚上就留在为他准备的房间过夜。各种检查花了近忽快一天，一身疲惫的Bucky回到房间冲了个澡，穿着浴袍倒在床上，盯着天花板开始发起呆。

   一个人晚上还是太静了。

   Steve和Bucky一起来到瓦坎达后，偶尔会呆在这里几天，和他一起看看羊，但更多的时候是和Sam、Natasha一起出去执行秘密任务和在外躲藏。昨天，Steve刚刚离开，而今天，Bucky就开始想念了，分别的第一天总是难熬的。

   Bucky抬了下眼看着放在床柜上的奇莫由珠，昨天Steve启程前，Shuri送给他们两一人一颗，说是新改良的，携带方便，而且影像更大更清晰。  
   Bucky看着珠子犹豫要不要睡前给Steve通个电话，可如果这时候Steve在执行任务就麻烦了。就在Bucky还在考虑的时候，奇莫由珠突然响了起来。Bucky被吓了一跳，从床上撑起身子坐了起来。  
   难道。。。。。。。  
   Bucky秉着呼吸，心脏开始扑通扑通地跳了起来，开始莫名的期待。他把奇莫由珠握在手心，珠子闪了一下，一道蓝光展开来，那个他心心念念的人出现在他眼前。  
   “Steve！”  
   Bucky不由得惊讶出声，在他意识到自己破音了之后，一瞬间血气上涌，感觉脸热热的。不愧是新开发的奇莫由珠，大小就像Steve真的在自己面前一样。

   Steve的电话被接通后，他第一眼看到的就是脸通红通红的Bucky抿着嘴出现在眼前。Steve一愣，担心地问道，  
  “你没事吧Bucky？”  
  “啊。。。。没事。。。。我正好也像打给你来着。”Bucky呼了一口气，其实刚才吓了一跳后，感觉反而心里开始被安心感填满。  
   Steve的脸看起来脏脏的，衣服上也有些泥土。  
   Steve看到那边的Bucky的眼神游走在自己脸上，才想起来他刚完成任务，还没来得及去洗澡就匆匆忙忙拨通了Bucky的电话。  
   “啊。。。。”Steve擦了擦脸苦笑了一下，却不知在Bucky眼里现在的Steve性感极了。自从来到瓦坎达，Steve开始蓄起了胡子，让他更有男人味了。  
   “我还没有去洗澡，我们刚完成任务回到宾馆。。。。。。对了，Sam一直抱怨这里太便宜太破了。”说着说着Steve笑了出声，想起了Sam抱怨的时候脸皱在一起的样子，没办法他们现在也是在逃难不能太张扬。Bucky仿佛也能想象得出那家伙的表情，低下头偷笑了一下，还没干的头发上滴下颗水珠。  
   “你洗澡了Bucky？”  
   “嗯，打算要睡了，今天也去做检查了，回来很累了。”Steve这才意识到Bucky那边已经晚上了。  
   “Bucky。。。。”Steve的眼神严肃起来，同时还有些担心。“今天感觉怎么样”平时Bucky需要检查的日子，Steve都会陪他一起去，在Bucky完全恢复之前，Steve还是很担心。这次突然来的任务，没能陪在他旁边，所以任务一完成他就急着播了Bucky的号码。

   “还好，和平时一样，就是还没有习惯这边没有重量。”  
   说着Bucky把奇莫由珠放在床上，手慢慢抚上肩膀，本来因为胳膊那里空空的，手轻轻一碰浴袍就掉了下来，露出了左边大半个身子。Bucky的手摸着金属臂与皮肤交界的地方，伤疤狰狞。  
   “不过。。。这样也好。”Bucky的声音逐渐低了下去，他移开了自己视线。有时候他真的希望以后自己能一直和Steve生活在这里，在瓦坎达，他喜欢这里平静和睦的生活。  
   “Buck。。。。”  
   Steve看着眼前脆弱的人，眉头皱了起来，不自觉的伸出手摸上Bucky的脸。  
   听到这个熟悉的称呼，Bucky的心里一阵暖意散漫开来，他仿佛能感受到Steve手心的热度，像平时一样温暖。

   “Steve。。。。”  
   Bucky抬起头给Steve一个温柔的笑容。  
   “我能感觉到你。”

   Steve愣了一下，看着Bucky湿漉漉的头发上的水珠从额头流到眼角滑过脸颊。  
   Bucky的手叠上Steve的手，歪过头脸颊磨蹭着Steve的手心。虽然才分别一天，但Steve已让Bucky贪恋。Bucky嘴唇一下一下轻吻着Steve的手心，湿漉漉的眼睫毛垂下，让Bucky的侧颜看起来如孩童般温暖而宁静。  
   Steve虽感觉不到，但却感觉到一阵悸动，心里痒痒的。他撤出手，磨蹭着Bucky的唇，刚洗完澡的Bucky嘴唇红润的仿佛能滴出水来。Steve看着这张红唇微微张开，把他的手指含入其中。看到隐隐约约的舌尖舔弄着指尖，Steve感觉身体里冒出一团火。

   Steve摸上Bucky的后颈抚摸着，虽然他什么都感受不到，Bucky也是如此，但这么碰触着他就越来越感觉Bucky就在自己面前。  
   Bucky覆上Steve的手，随着它一起滑下自己的側颈、锁骨、胸前，看着在身体上游走的手掌，想象着Steve抚摸着他的感觉。

   两人的指尖来到Bucky胸前，Bucky的手指开始磨蹭着那敏感的一粒乳尖，感受着它在刺激下慢慢挺立、变硬。  
   “嗯。。。。。啊。。。。”  
   Bucky眉头皱了皱，酥麻的感觉从乳尖散漫开来，流动在身体中，嘴间传出阵阵细弱的喘息，飘进Steve的耳中。Bucky糯糯的喘息仿佛像一剂催化剂，Steve感觉血液沸腾了起来。Steve的手指试图动作着，可是他什么都做不到，这让他有点焦急。

   “Bucky，试着夹着它扯一下。”  
   听到Steve的话，Bucky感觉脸上一热，虽然他从前的经验不少，但现在真正让他这样自慰还是有点害羞。  
   Steve看着Bucky的脸可见的红了起来。Bucky闭上眼睛，指尖颤巍巍地捏住那已经通红的乳尖，揉搓了一下。  
   
   “嗯。。。。”Bucky紧闭的嘴里冒出一声喘息，他感觉自己耳朵都热了起来，从刚才他的喘息就开始变得急促，Bucky感觉自己的脑袋不知是因为缺氧还是刺激而变得晕乎乎的。  
   “对，Bucky，然后扯一下。”  
   看着Bucky因为快感慢慢扬起了头，脸红到了脖子根，发出一声声隐忍的喘息，Steve感觉下身有了感觉。  
   Steve放下奇莫由珠，手伸向下面，碰到自己硬起来的阴茎顶着裤子,他的视线一直没从对面的人那里移开，他摸索着拉开拉链，然后感觉到阴茎跳出来打在自己手心.

   “唔。。啊啊。。。。啊。。。。Steve。”  
   Bucky忍不出叫了出声，被咬的白白的嘴唇瞬间又恢复血色。Bucky的指甲挠着乳尖的凹陷，敏感的乳尖一碰就会带来冲上大脑的酥麻，他停不下颤抖，腰不自觉地弓了起来。  
   另一侧的浴袍渐渐滑落了一半，露出白嫩的肩膀，挂在曲线分明的手臂上。看着眼前纯净又情欲的Bucky，Steve感觉呼吸加快沉重了起来，他开始撸动起自己的阴茎，丝毫没注意到自己忘了脱下那有点脏的裤子。

   “Bucky，把浴袍脱了吧。”  
   Steve的声音仿佛有一股魔力，让Bucky的脑袋混乱开来，下意识的听从。Bucky放开自己被揉的通红的乳尖，低下头慢慢张开眼睛才发现视野有些模糊，是眼眶间的泪水模糊了他的视线。Bucky用力眨了下眼睛，眼泪被挤了出来，啪嗒一声打在他的手背上。Bucky慢慢地扯开带子，没有了束缚，浴袍一瞬间散落开来，掉下来堆在Bucky身后。

   Steve这才看到Bucky浴袍下已经微微挺立的阴茎，可怜的在空气中抖着。他加快了撸动的速度，阴茎在手中硬到发痛，手心能感受到上面凸起的血管。“嘶。。。。。。。”Steve另一只手继续抚摸着Bucky的身体，从胸前到侧腰，再来到腹肌。虽然Bucky感觉不到，但视线一直盯着Steve的手在自己的身体上游走，Bucky感觉它经过的地方莫名传来麻麻的感觉，他不禁屏住呼吸，感觉自己渐渐陷入氧气不足的境地。

   Steve的手最后来到Bucky下体的耻毛处，手指从根部慢慢地滑到前端，仿佛要让Bucky一点一点记住自己的形状。Steve的手指在前端打着圈，Bucky眼神一直没从Steve那里离开，他忍不住的颤动，看着自己的阴茎渐渐抬头，脸因为害羞而憋得通红。

   Steve看着僵硬的呆在那的Bucky，心里莫名想要恶作剧一般，没等Bucky反应过来，Steve几乎是一瞬间握住了Bucky的阴茎。  
   “啊！”  
   虽然感受不到，但Bucky还是被这突然的一下吓得缩了一下身子，嘴里发出一声轻呼，阴茎前端渗出些许液体。  
   “握住它。。。。。”  
   耳边传来Steve的声音，Bucky这才注意到在他低着头盯着出神时，Steve已经凑近到他身边，两人几乎头挨着头，Bucky感觉一阵颤栗爬上他的后颈。  
   “像我一样。”  
   Bucky握上他挺立的阴茎和Steve的手，他看到自己的手穿过了Steve，像融合在了一起。  
   “像我一样。”  
   Steve那边传来了衣服摩擦和微微的水声。Bucky刚把视线稍稍移到Steve那边，就撞上了Steve粗大的阴茎。前端溢出的液体打湿了Steve的手心，随着动作粘在柱身上，反射闪着淫靡的亮光。  
   虽然不是第一次看到了，但Bucky还是头脑一热，一下子睁大了眼睛，他的手心溢出了汗，开始随着Steve的手开始了动作。  
   “嗯。。。。。。啊。”  
   Bucky感觉到自己手心的炽热，是他血液沸腾的温度，阴茎被温暖所包裹住，让Bucky下意识地放松了下来。Bucky几乎是随着Steve的动作，握住阴茎快速地上下撸动着，Bucky看着前端渗出越来越多的液体，他揉了揉前端，听到它发出咕啾咕啾的声响。  
   两人的阴茎几乎贴在一起，就像他们的身体一样。Steve贴着Bucky的脸颊，就像平常一样闻着那只属于Bucky的味道一般埋在他的颈窝中。Steve安心地笑了一下，放开Bucky的阴茎，慢慢摸向他的侧腰，伸向他的臀部，想象着那饱满柔软的触感。Steve的手探近Bucky的臀缝，摸索着后面的小穴。  
   Bucky看不到也感觉不到Steve在干什么，一瞬间涌入他脑袋的想象让他一愣，立马直起身子。Bucky红着脸看向Steve，他看到Steve眼中丝丝的笑意。  
   “我。。。。。我自己来。。”他看到Steve满意的一笑。  
     
   Bucky松开自己的阴茎，心里默默吸了一口气，他没怎么干过这种事。Bucky和Steve稍稍拉开了点距离，向后一躺倒在床上，屈起两条长腿大敞开来，露出后面的小穴。Bucky向后摸索着，估计是因为感受到了Steve的视线，Bucky身体有些僵硬，小穴也缩的很紧，指尖碰到的瞬间Steve看到它抽动了一下。  
   Steve看着Bucky牙都咬在一起的紧张样子，他凑过身去低吟道，  
   “放松，buck。”  
   Steve抬起手放到Bucky头上，温柔地抚摸着。Bucky听到Steve的声音，感觉自己放松了一些，不过还是不够。  
   “嗯嗯。。。。。。”Bucky揉捏着自己的臀部，试图让自己紧绷的屁股放松下来，不过不得不说，他感觉这感觉真怪。Steve看着Bucky噘着嘴的小表情禁不住笑出了声，虽然声音不大但还是传进了Bucky的耳朵里，成功换来了一记眼刀，但现在Bucky的眼睛红红的，Steve仿佛看到一只小鹿一般，一瞬间心仿佛要蹦出胸腔一般跳动起来。

   Bucky觉得自己差不多放松下来后，手指开始试着戳着小穴，他感觉一个指节已经挤了进去，内壁紧紧的缠着他的手指。  
   “嗯。。。。。啊。”  
   Bucky的手指慢慢的拔出来，又缓缓地插进去，一次比一次深入。Steve看着Bucky的手指慢慢沾上晶莹的液体，粉色的小穴一张一合地吞吐，肌肉也因为身体的僵硬而紧绷着。Steve揉了揉自己的囊袋，嘴里发出低沉的呻吟，他真希望现在能真的在Bucky身边。

   Bucky感觉自己的小穴在终于吞进一根手指后，呼出一口气，眉头也舒展开来，只不过真实的感受着自己的内壁的温热，Bucky的脸颊还是染上一层红晕。  
   “你感觉怎么样Bucky。”  
   Bucky抬起头看向Steve，Steve的眼神有些赤裸，Bucky仿佛能看到他眼神里的隐忍和欲望。而且这时Bucky意识到，Steve衣服还穿的整整齐齐，而自己已经一丝不挂。  
   “嗯。。还。。。还好。。。”

   Bucky试着把第二根手指插进去，小穴被撑开的感觉让一声呻吟堵在嗓子里。Bucky不怎么熟悉给自己扩张，两只手指只是机械地抽插着。Steve看着Bucky一脸纠结的样子，心中激起怜悯的同时也想快点让Bucky舒服起来。  
   “试着曲一下手指，然后找一下有感觉的地方。”  
   Bucky的脸已经害羞的通红了，他没想到自己有一天居然会在Steve的注视下把手指伸进小穴尝试让自己高潮，感觉没有什么比这更羞耻了。  
   “我。。。我知道！”Bucky小声嘟囔着。

   Bucky弯起两根手指，后面瞬间被撑大的感觉让他不自觉倒吸一口气。敏感的小穴受到刺激一阵收缩，Bucky感觉一阵酥麻从脊椎涌到头顶，他不禁呻吟出声，一边调整着自己的呼吸，一边把手指送进更深的地方。  
   “啊。。。啊。。。”Bucky害羞得眼神不知道放哪，只能紧紧闭上眼陷入黑暗中。眼睛看不到的时候其他感官就会变得更加灵敏，时不时传来的一阵阵水声刺激着Bucky的耳膜，他感觉自己的手指上沾满了液体，粘湿的触感让Bucky清楚了自己的身体是多么敏感。  
   Bucky听到身前的传来阵阵低吟声，他睁开眼，看到Steve低着头撸动着自己的阴茎，前发散下来遮住额前的细汗，Steve的喘息带着隐忍，双颊像醉酒一样染上红色。Bucky突然意识到，从刚才开始，他好像就把Steve晾在一边了。

   “Steve？”  
   Steve闻声抬头，而眼前的一幕让他瞳孔一缩，感觉呼吸一滞。Bucky抬高了自己的腰和屁股，腹肌微微颤抖着，双腿张开的更大，把小穴完全露出来给Steve看。三只手指在后穴快速抽插着，发出一阵阵黏腻的水声，小穴被撑得满满的，抽插的时候Steve能看到那通红的内壁若隐若现。  
   Steve的呼吸急促起来，他突然感觉口舌干燥，下意识咽了下口水。撸动阴茎时Steve感觉后背一阵战栗，发出一声愉悦的喘息。

   Bucky不断弯曲着手指抽插着，试图找到身体里那一处，他不断喘息着，身上已经渗出一层密汗。在Bucky已经想要放弃，准备还是靠阴茎达到高潮的时候，他的指腹重重戳到一片地方，那一瞬间Bucky感觉眼前一片黑。  
   “啊啊！”Bucky忍不住大声呻吟出声。Steve回过视线就看到Bucky的身体止不住的抖着，原本腾空的下半身一下子跌回了床上。“Bucky，就是那儿。”  
   Bucky感觉自己不能思考，Steve刚才说了什么也没反应过来，他感觉自己像喝醉了一般头沉沉的，眼前的天花板有点模糊，身子像是倒在一片棉花上。  
   Steve看着好像听不进自己话的Bucky，一遍遍的叫着他的名字，Bucky的意识渐渐被拉回来，他重新抽插起手指。Bucky故意一下一下戳在那片敏感的地方，他感觉自己的穴口夹紧着他的手指。他感觉他不能控制自己的脑子，丝毫不介意地大声呻吟着，眼角也渗出了泪水滑落在床单里。Steve看到那泪水和Bucky可怜的样子感觉全身都烧了起来，他盯着Bucky的脸快速撸动着阴茎，想仔细看着Bucky达到高潮时的样子。  
     
   “Steve！Steve！我不能。。。。。”  
   Bucky的脑子乱乱的，说的话也表达不清楚意思。Bucky也硬的发疼快要射了，可是他的手抽插着后穴，顾不上他的阴茎。Bucky感受着两处的刺激，忍不住扭着自己的腰试图想让前面解放，可是他做不到。Steve看着痛苦的Bucky也很心疼，但是他也什么都做不到，不知道该怎么办。Bucky急得想哭，紧紧的闭上双眼，他之后想做的事他不敢看着Steve，他怕他会害羞的找个洞钻进去。

   Bucky突然把两条腿抬起来，也不顾自己现在在Steve眼里是什么样子，大腿努力夹住前端开始磨蹭了起来。大腿内侧的柔软和温度包裹住阴茎，刺激着Bucky的脑袋。Steve看着这样的Bucky他好久忘了眨眼，他瞪大了眼睛，屏住呼吸，被眼前的景象镇住，他从没见过这么主动性感的Bucky。Steve感觉自己快忍不住了，手上的动作加快了起来，嘴里不断冒出粗重的喘气声。  
   Bucky一边磨蹭着自己的前端，手指一边在自己的敏感点抽插，一下一下重重的戳在哪里。泪水止不住地从眼角滑落，Bucky听到自己的呻吟都带上了明显的哭腔和颤抖。

   在来自阴茎、后穴和羞耻的三重刺激下，Bucky感觉自己大脑里一根弦断了。一瞬间，Bucky睁开了眼睛，瞪着很大，看着冒黑的天花板甚至最后一声呻吟都卡在嗓子里，只能发出嘶哑的气声，腰弓了起来，身体顿时僵住不动了，精液一股一股射了出来。几乎是同时，Steve也达到了高潮，他下意识低沉的喘息着，汗水从脸颊滑下下巴滴落下来，精液喷在他衣服和裤子上。

   Steve平复了几下呼吸，松开自己的阴茎，有点精液还落在了他的手上。Steve看着高潮过后失神的Bucky，看来刚才的高潮对他来说太刺激了。Bucky的腿脱力了，向两边大开着，大腿内侧黏着刚刚喷出的精液，精液因为身体的颤抖慢慢滑下来。

   “Bucky？Bucky？。。。。”  
   Steve俯下身子，一遍一遍的呼唤着Bucky的名字。Bucky的视野慢慢从黑变得清晰，Steve的脸出现在上方，他的表情有点担心。  
   “Steve？”  
   Bucky的声音还是糯糯的，但现在带上了一丝沙哑。  
   “Steve。。。。。”  
   他感觉脑子还是有点乱，有点分不清现在Steve在不在自己身边，这感觉太真实了。  
   “我想要你。。。。。”  
   Bucky努力抬起胳膊想要抱住Steve，可是他只能看着自己的手穿过Steve的身体。Bucky愣了一下，眼睛不知道为什么又湿了。  
   Steve看着好像又要哭出来的Bucky，他也不能再等了。Steve马上直起身子，对着Bucky又叫了几声他的名字，确定让他的意识清醒一些。  
   “Bucky我现在就回去！等着我！”

   Steve最后看了一眼Bucky，还是有些担心他现在的样子，但他感觉现在不赶紧回去不行了。Steve狠了下心关上奇莫由珠，从床头抽了几张纸巾擦了一下自己的衣服和裤子后，急急忙忙冲了出去，跑到Natasha的房前敲着门，令他奇怪的是，他几乎是才敲了几下Natasha就来开了门，而且脸上有些复杂。同样在他去敲Sam的房门时，Sam也是如此，一脸的阴郁。  
   Steve搞不清楚状况，回过头看着Natasha问道，“怎么了？”  
   Natasha的表情只能以尴尬来形容，她双手好像不知道放哪，双手插了插没找到口袋就干脆背到身后，“啊。。。。没什么。。。我就是有点累了。”接着她就看到对面Sam一脸无语的表情。

   “是啊。。。。。这宾馆真破。。。墙壁真薄。。。。”  
     
     
     
     
     
   


End file.
